ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Remix - Turn 3
Turn 3: “Battle City” begins!! ---- It has been 2 weeks after Pegasus announced about the Battle City. Now we have assembled in the town hall. Later, he appeared again in the large screen. ---- PEGASUS: Good morning, all! Have you been ready for the Battle City? ---- EVERYONE: YEAH!!!!!! ---- PEGASUS: Now everybody, spread to every angle of this town and prepare for your Duels! The tournament will start exactly at 9! ---- Everyone then spread around the town, waiting until 9 a.m. The clock tower in the town hall then clanked 9 times, indicating that it’s been 9. I start searching my first opponent when a guy suddenly shouted to me. ---- GUY: Hey, boy with red T-Shirt! Let’s have a Duel! ---- JOVI: You mean me? I have a name! Don’t call me like that! I’m Jovi. Wait, I know you. You are Oscar’s little brother, right? Your name... ---- GUY: Ken. I saw you when you beat him 2 weeks ago. So now you’re going to pay!! ---- JOVI: Did he send you? ---- KEN: No, but he taught me how to Duel. Then you beat him so easily like he was nothing!! I can’t let you go! ---- JOVI: I saw him this morning. Nothing changed from him. But if you want to Duel me, c’mon. ---- JOVI & KEN: DUEL!!! ---- JOVI: My turn, draw. Nothing I could do, Turn End. ---- KEN: What!? Don’t underestimate me!! You’ll regret what you did!! ---- JOVI: Easy, man. I don’t underestimate you. I have really bad cards in my hand now. ---- KEN: My turn, draw! I summon in Attack Mode! I launch a Direct Attack! ---- JOVI: (LP 2000) ---- KEN: I Set a card, Turn End! ---- JOVI: My turn, draw. I use to fuse and into . I use Spell Card, . I control one Elemental Hero, so I destroy one Spell or Trap Card on the field. I destroy your face-down card. ---- KEN: What?! My !! ---- JOVI: Luckily, I destroyed Mirror Force. Now I destroy Gene-Warped Warwolf using Thunder Giant’s effect. I discard one card for its cost. ---- KEN: No, now I don’t have any card on my field! ---- JOVI: Direct Attack! Voltic Thunder! ---- KEN: (LP: 1600) ---- JOVI: I use Quick-Play Spell . I Special Summon Sparkman and Clayman from my Graveyard, and I launch a Direct Attack from Sparkman! Spark Flash! ---- KEN: (LP exactly 0). You.....are very strong. You beat me in just 2 turns! ---- JOVI: I didn’t underestimate you. I was waiting until my combo is completed. I never underestimate my opponent, so does Oscar. We were having an exciting Duel and I won. But I gave him, not only him but every Duelist I duel, everything I have. Him too, I can feel it. He did the same to me as I did to him. He is very strong. ---- KEN: I know! I just...can’t admit it if there’s a Duelist stronger than my brother. ---- JOVI: There’s a sky above the sky, you know. A guy who’s stronger than you always exists somewhere in this world. He’s a great Duelist! I almost lost when I Duel him. ---- KEN: That’s right! I’ll continue my training to be like you and him! Here’s my Puzzle Card and my rare card, . See you, Red T-Shirt!! ---- JOVI: I TOLD YOU DON’T CALL ME LIKE THAT!! And I don’t need your rare card!! Come back!! Actually, he didn’t listen to me, didn’t he? Oh well, I’ve got 2 Puzzle Cards. 3 to go. Gotta work from now on! ---- Category:Chapters